Viviendo en la memoria
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Son personajes no recurrentes en el Mundo Mágico, pero eso no significa que no puedan revelar cada una de sus facetas y ser protagonistas, quizás por primera vez, de sus propias historias. [Drabbles de 155 palabras]
1. Olive Hornby - Con impunidad

**Viviendo en la memoria**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **I**

 **Olive Hornby**

 _Con impunidad_

Gafas redondeadas que camuflan ojos desvaídos y enmarcan facciones de un rostro común, caminar desgarbado que induce al tropiezo y voz titubeante cuando la atención se centra en ella.

Myrtle Elizabeth Warren es toda una oda a la burla.

Al andar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, es inminente que se convierta en el blanco de bromas inocentes como dejar que los libros resbalen de sus manos cuando los hombros se entrechocan, y otras no tan inocentes como avivar la llama hasta que su caldero colapse.

Olive Hornby se encuentra en el último grupo mencionado.

Ese mediodía, lejos del manto protector de los profesores, ella la empuja y Myrtle cae de espaldas. Las gafas escapan de su rostro, haciendo que fije su vista en un vacío borroso.

—¿Las quieres? —pregunta. Las lágrimas nublan la visión de la víctima; Olive se siente con impunidad absoluta—. Ven a buscarlas, Myrtle la Llorona.

Al tenerla a sus pies, sonríe.


	2. Olive Hornby - Hallándose con la muerte

**Viviendo en la memoria**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **II**

 **Olive Hornby**

 _Hallándose con la muerte_

Empieza siendo un atardecer como cualquier otro.

Los vivos colores del ocaso se cuelan a través de la cristalería del baño mientras Olive Hornby se encuentra trenzando su cabello frente al espejo. En esa ocasión, su mejor amiga se queda rezagada en el pasillo, víctima del torrente estudiantil que se dirige a la cena.

Sola es que la encuentra, tendida en el suelo como una marioneta a la que le sueltan las extremidades de improviso y con la mirada fija en el vacío, ojos que no se volverán a mover y labios que no esbozarán más sonrisas.

—¡Ayuda!

La palabra emana de su garganta como un grito desgarrador. Necesita que alguien acuda al lugar, que la acompañe en su trágico descubrimiento. En tantas ocasiones la hizo víctima de su maltrato y ahora es la elegida para descubrir su cuerpo sin vida.

Grabada en su memoria queda la muerte conservando su expresión asustada durante la eternidad.


	3. Olive Hornby - Por la culpa

**Viviendo en la memoria**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **III**

 **Olive Hornby**

 _Por la culpa_

Todas las noches al apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada de plumas, la imagen de Myrtle Elizabeth Warren desfila por sus sueños. A pesar de que los meses transcurren, de solo recordar los escalofriantes detalles del escenario de su muerte, la culpa aflora.

Una madrugada en la que le resulta imposible conciliar el sueño, camina hasta el despacho del profesor Dumbledore rogándole por respuestas.

—Necesito saber cómo murió Myrtle Warren, la chica a la cual encontré en el baño.

El profesor se muestra reticente a narrar los acontecimientos, pero termina cediendo al ver la desesperación de su mirada.

—La señorita Warren fue víctima de una extraña criatura, la cual ya fue capturada —dice sereno pero hay mentiras en su voz—. Su dueño ya fue castigado como corresponde.

«Soy tan culpable de su muerte como la criatura. Por las bromas. Por todo lo que hice.»

Olive Hornby se marcha del despacho con aquel pensamiento incrustado.


	4. Caradoc Dearborn - En el Lago Windemere

**Viviendo en la memoria**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #15: "Personajes olvidados" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Caradoc Dearborn**

 _En el Lago Windemere_

La familia Dearborn acostumbra ocupar una módica casa frente al Lago Windemere durante todo el mes de agosto, por lo que resulta inevitable que las tardes de verano estén repletas de limonadas en vasos con bordes azucarados, trajes de baño coloridos y zambullidas en aguas cristalinas.

Caradoc sale del lago con las gotas recorriendo cada recoveco de su cuerpo y los mechones de cabello adheridos a su frente. Y es esa tarde, veinte de agosto, que queda grabada a fuego en su memoria.

—¿Dónde está Emily? —pregunta su madre fuera de sí.

—Pensé que estaba aquí, con ustedes —responde confuso por la situación. Entonces, lo comprende—: Pero si Emily no está aquí, ¿dónde está?

Pronto emprenden la búsqueda desesperados por los alrededores del Lago Windemere.

—Es una niña de cabello caoba que va con dos trenzas a los costados. ¿No la ha visto?

Es la sexta vez que no obtiene respuesta alguna sobre el paradero.


	5. Caradoc Dearborn - Causa de muerte

**Viviendo en la memoria**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #15: "Personajes olvidados" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **V**

 **Caradoc Dearborn**

 _Causa de muerte_

Una hora es lo que demoran los rescatistas en sacar el cuerpo sin vida de Emily Dearborn, de solamente seis años de edad, de las profundidades del Lago Windemere.

—La causa de muerte es ahogamiento —dice el hombre finalmente, lamentando tener que encontrarse en tales circunstancias—. La niña presenta un corte lateral en el cráneo pero es consecuencia del impacto de una piedra. En realidad, no es muy importante.

«Emily está muerta —eso es lo único importante dentro de la mente y el corazón de Caradoc—. Emily, la pequeña que sonríe con un faltante de dientes y sus trenzas caobas, está muerta.»

—¡Todo es su culpa! —exclama dolido—. ¡Emily era su hija y no la protegieron! ¿Qué clase de padres son?

Pero ellos no emiten otra respuesta que estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Él también es un niño, de diez años de edad, no comprende las injusticias que el mundo le tiene deparado.


	6. Caradoc Dearborn - Lo que viene después

**Viviendo en la memoria**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #15: "Personajes olvidados" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Caradoc Dearborn**

 _Lo que viene después_

Dorcas Meadowes no comprende la razón por la cual su mejor amigo, Caradoc Dearborn, se muestra tan reticente a acercarse al Lago Negro.

Son infinitas las ocasiones en las que ella le invita a estudiar junto al lago, recostados en algún frondoso árbol mientras sostienen libros de encuadernaciones antiguas. Pero siempre, sin importar que tan casual o grandiosa suene, Caradoc se reúsa.

Un día decide enfrentarlo y preguntarle el motivo:

—Mi hermana Emily murió ahogada en el Lago Windemere cuando tenía seis años de edad.

Entonces, Dorcas se siente torpe por su intromisión y, al mismo tiempo, dolida.

—No quise ser indiscreta. No sabía que tenías una hermana —dice y se muerde el labio inferior—. Nunca me hablaste de ella.

—No me siento preparado para hacerlo, sigo pensando que su muerte es mi culpa —muerde las palabras con rabia, con impotencia—. Era su hermano mayor y le fallé. ¿Por qué no la salvé?


	7. Aidan Lynch - Planetas con satélite

**Viviendo en la memoria**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **VII**

 **Aidan Lynch**

 _Planetas con satélite_

Aidan Lynch tiende a sentirse como un satélite orbitando alrededor de los planetas que son sus hermanos.

Donovan, el primero en llegar al mundo, destaca por su intachable reputación académica. A lo largo de los años va obteniendo tantas condecoraciones hasta el punto de obtener un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, granjeándose reconocimiento a nivel local como nacional.

Brayden, el tercer niño en nacer, colecciona las miradas cuando desliza sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Al acariciar las delicadas notas musicales, consigue endulzar los oídos ajenos hasta niveles inimaginables.

Y Aidan, siendo el hermano del medio, es el que menos atención recibe; dar el ejemplo se le exige a Donovan y los consentimientos se lo lleva Brayden.

Pero cuando comienza a destacar en el Quidditch, siendo tan veloz como el viento, comienza a existir.

Al estar sobre una escoba volando detrás de la snitch dorada, el mundo comienza a reparar en él.


	8. Aidan Lynch - Buenas noticias

**Viviendo en la memoria**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Aidan Lynch**

 _Buenas noticias_

Ese día, Aidan Lynch se levanta con el pie izquierdo.

Todo comienza cuando, al desayunar en la cafetería habitual, confunden su pedido de café con el de otro cliente y no se corrige el error; hasta llegar al rompimiento amoroso con su chica predilecta.

—Tú estás enamorado del Quidditch y yo de las pociones —son las palabras de Katherine, después de dos años de pacífica relación—. Esto no va a funcionar.

La sensación de vacío se instala en su pecho y los recuerdos fulgen en su memoria: las sonrisas bajo el sol de verano, las manos entrelazadas y los labios suaves sobre los suyos.

Quiere irse a casa y tenderse en la cama, pero acude el entrenamiento de aquella tarde.

Sus compañeros se encuentran efusivos, a diferencia de él.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? —dice el capitán del equipo—. ¡La selección de Irlanda te convoca para el próximo mundial!

Al fin, buenas noticias.


	9. Aidan Lynch - Después del mundial

**Viviendo en la memoria**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IX**

 **Aidan Lynch**

 _Después del mundial_

Se despierta de su inconsciencia, jugando a reconocer las formas y colores que se presentan en su campo de visión, pero pronto el dolor estalla en sus huesos como un latigazo, un recordatorio de lo sucedido.

Entonces, la imagen bombardea su mente como un haz de luz.

El color verde resplandeciendo en contraste con el carmesí de Bulgaria, los jugadores volando a su lado como flechas al viento, Viktor Krum fruncido y el amago de Wronski, el maldito amago de Wronski.

—¿Krum atrapó la snitch? —Es la primera pregunta que escapa de su garganta.

—Solamente tú puedes preocuparte por eso—dice Donovan, su hermano mayor—. Te has fracturado casi todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero a ti solo te importa saber quién ganó el partido.

—Krum atrapó la snitch —confirma Brayden, su hermano menor—… ¡Pero Irlanda ganó de todos modos!

La alegría lo invade; también a Brayden, quien le golpea la espalda.

—¡ _Auch_!


End file.
